<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by xForeverDazzledx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039155">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xForeverDazzledx/pseuds/xForeverDazzledx'>xForeverDazzledx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I guess I ship Jerina now, Mickara, Peddie, Walfie, hints of Kamber, jabian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xForeverDazzledx/pseuds/xForeverDazzledx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber hosts a New Years Eve party at her house and the former Anubis residents reunite for the first time since graduation. They decide to play a drinking game and a round of truth or dare does not go the way Jerome expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Clarke/Nina Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came from a prompt on Twitter generated by @camelotslady. Thanks Tess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months since graduation. Six months since everyone said goodbye to Anubis House and began the next chapters of their lives. A lot had changed in six months. Nonetheless, they all found their way back to Liverpool that winter to ring in the new year together. </p>
<p>The gathering was Amber’s idea. Though she ended up choosing a university in New York City after a successful year of fashion school there, she was back in England for winter break and wanted nothing more than to see her friends from Anubis. Her parents got invited to spend the holiday skiing in the Swiss Alps with friends and when they asked if she minded them leaving for a few days, she knew the empty house would be the perfect opportunity for a reunion. And she loved a good party. </p>
<p>Jerome was hesitant to go at first. Besides Joy, he hadn’t been great at keeping in touch with his old friends once he started college. And things with Joy had been… tricky. They did their best with a long-distance relationship when they went off to separate schools but when they reunited over fall break, Joy told him that things didn’t feel the same now that they were apart. Though he didn’t want to admit it at first, he agreed, and they decided it was best to see other people. They ended on good terms, but this would be his first time seeing her since the breakup and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. But his only other option was sitting at home with Poppy and her annoying friends and the thought of that alone was enough to convince him to go to Amber’s.</p>
<p>He was the last to arrive, but he had timed it that way on purpose. He could hear loud music and chattering voices when Amber swung open the door with a cheerful, “Jerome, finally!” She hugged him before he could even make it inside. “C’mon, everyone is here already.” He followed her though through the spacious entryway and into the living room; her house was just as large and beautiful as he imagined it would be.</p>
<p>“Jerome!” Alfie shouted the second Jerome stepped into the room. He had been sitting on the floor playing some sort of card game with Willow, Mick and Mara. Jerome had to do a double take when he saw Mick. </p>
<p>“Jerry, is that you?” Suddenly Eddie started walked towards him, passing the drink he had in his hand to Patricia, who was standing at the back of the room with KT.</p>
<p>Nina, who was sitting on the couch alone, gave him a small wave.</p>
<p>He nearly dropped the six pack he held in his hand when he saw Joy, who had been chatting with KT when he walked in. It wasn’t the sight of her that caught him off guard though. It was her left hand, which quickly slid into the back pocket of her jeans the second he walked in the room. It was her left hand, fingers intertwined with Fabian’s for a split second, that nearly made him leave the party right then and there. Their eyes locked for a moment. She took a breath like she was going to say something, but just bit her lip instead. His eyes immediately shifted to Fabian, who was scratching his head and looking at the ground.</p>
<p>“How’s it going man?” Eddie said patting him on the back. </p>
<p>Jerome hesitated, still processing what he just saw. “Fine, um… yeah I’m doing good.”</p>
<p>“Want me to put your beer in the fridge?” Amber asked.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, yeah that would be great thanks.” He pulled a bottle out for himself and handed Amber the rest of the pack.</p>
<p>He reached in his pocket and popped open his beer with the bottle opener on his keychain. Taking a sip, he scanned the room. Normally he would have walked straight over to Joy but he knew that wasn’t an option anymore. He was excited to catch up with Alfie too, but he was with Willow and Mara and he wasn’t sure if they had ever fully forgiven him. That left Nina, alone on the couch, picking at the label on a bottle of cider.</p>
<p>He took the seat next to her and said, “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” She pulled another piece of the label off her bottle.</p>
<p>He looked at her, then looked at the ground, then took another sip. “How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” she glanced behind her towards Fabian. “I’ve had better days I guess. But it’s nice to be back in England. I’ve missed everyone.”</p>
<p>He glanced at Fabian, too. Joy was laughing and burying her head into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you didn’t know either?” Nina asked.</p>
<p>Jerome exhaled. “Not a clue.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you two broke up to be honest.”</p>
<p>“We did, in October. The distance thing it was… hard.” He took another sip of his beer.</p>
<p>Nina half smiled. “I understand completely.” </p>
<p>She took a sip of her drink. He drummed his fingers on his bottle.</p>
<p>“Do you know how…” he struggled to find the right words, “When…”</p>
<p>“Amber thinks it was pretty recent,” she explained, “and I guess they go to the same school, I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>Jerome knew. When they were still together, Joy mentioned having a class with Fabian and said they would always eat lunch together after. He remembered how happy it made her to have a friend right away. He never thought anything of it, he was just happy that she was happy.</p>
<p>“I knew that,” he told her, “but I guess I just didn’t expect…”</p>
<p>“Me either.” She wasn’t even looking at him, just starting blankly at her feet and rolling a piece of the bottle label between her fingers.</p>
<p>They both sat in silence for a moment, pondering.</p>
<p>“So, what brought you to England?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Amber, actually. We’ve been wanting to meet up and her parents didn’t want her to be completely alone while they were away, so they bought my ticket.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s really nice of them.”</p>
<p>Before he could say anything else, Amber reentered the room. “Who wants to play a game!?”</p>
<p>She was met with blank stares.</p>
<p>“Okay, that was a rhetorical question, we’re playing a game.” She plopped down on the couch next to Jerome. “Everyone come over here. And bring your drinks.”</p>
<p>“What kind of game is this, Amber?” Mara asked, sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. Mick took a seat next to her.</p>
<p>“It’s called Piccolo. My American friends showed it to me.”</p>
<p>Patricia groaned, settling into the loveseat on the opposite side of the coffee table. “An American game? What is this, beer pong?”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed, sitting down and slinging his arm around her shoulders. “You can’t play beer pong on this table Yacker, it’s too small.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and leaned into him.</p>
<p>Amber shook her head, “Daddy would never let me bring red plastic cups into this house. The game is on my phone, I type in everyone’s names and it tells us what to do. It’s kind of like truth or dare but… with alcohol.”</p>
<p>Alfie smirked. “Sounds chaotic… I’m in.”</p>
<p>“We’ll start with the easy level for now,” Amber explained while typing on her phone.</p>
<p>“Wait there are levels?” KT questioned, taking a seat on the arm of the loveseat next to Eddie.</p>
<p>“You’re American, shouldn’t you know that?” Patricia teased.</p>
<p>KT shook her head. “I’ve never heard of this before.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t either, actually,” Nina added.</p>
<p>Amber shrugged. “Must be a New York thing. But yes, there’s levels. It starts out tame and then you can make a little more interesting.”</p>
<p>Willow furrowed her brow. “Interesting?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I’m not gonna make anyone do anything they aren’t comfortable with,” Amber reassured. “But we’re all friends here, right? And let’s be honest, most of us have kissed half the people in the room already anyway.”</p>
<p>“She’s not wrong,” Jerome muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“Alright, so…” she tapped on her phone, “Patricia, choose an object in the room. The first one to touch it will give out three sips.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm…” Patricia tapped on her drink. “Joy.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not an object!” Joy objected. At the same time, Fabian, who was sitting next to her, tapped her on the head.</p>
<p>Patricia laughed, “Too late.”</p>
<p>“Alright Fabian, you can give out three sips,” Amber explained.</p>
<p>“I’m giving all three to Patricia, for calling Joy an object,” he said coyly. Everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“I panicked and she was the first person I saw!” she explained. “Oh well, bottoms up I guess.” She took three long sips of her beer.</p>
<p>Amber tapped her phone again, “Next… everyone choose who has the most beautiful eyes. McDreamyEyes will have five sips… Well it’s me, obviously.” That had everyone laughing again and before someone could object, she was taking five sips from her wine glass.</p>
<p>She tapped her screen again. “Eddie, give out 4 sips to the hottest person in your point of view.”</p>
<p>“Oh easy, Fabian,” he laughed.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Patricia punched his arm playfully.</p>
<p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He leaned in closer to her. “You, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, triumphantly taking her sips.</p>
<p>As the game carried on the, the drinks got lighter and the energy in the room loosened up. It was starting to feel like they were all back at Creepy Towers again, laughing and hanging out together. </p>
<p>“So that’s the end of that round,” Amber announced, “Shall we level up?”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it,” Mick agreed, “That wasn’t so bad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not for you,” Mara said, “You didn’t have to lick Alfie’s elbow.”</p>
<p>“My elbow is a great French kisser, thank you,” Alfie retorted.</p>
<p>Amber cut him off, tapping her screen again. “Okay I’m just gonna start it! Nina and Jerome, swap shirts or take three sips each.”</p>
<p>Jerome looked at Nina, then looked down at her little black dress hugging her body tightly. “Well, that’s easy,” he lifted his bottle.</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon!” Eddie yelled, “You’re not gonna do it?”</p>
<p>Amber giggled, “I think that dress would look great on you, Jerome.”</p>
<p>Jerome sighed and turned to Nina. “Are we actually doing this?”</p>
<p>Nina shrugged. “I can rock a button up.” She stood up and offered out her hand.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he groaned, but he was smiling. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him off the couch.</p>
<p>“Bathroom’s that way,” Amber said with a grin, pointing down the hall.</p>
<p>Nina went into the bathroom and slipped off her dress, opening the door just enough to pass it through to Jerome. Jerome unbuttoned his shirt in the hallway and handed it over.</p>
<p>She poked her head through the door, “Try not to stretch it, it’s new.”</p>
<p>He smirked. “No promises.” He started pulling the dress over his head. If the dress was tight on Nina it was very tight on him but to his surprise, it fit. The sleeves were too short and the bottom of the dress gathered at the waistband of his jeans, but otherwise it was actually pretty comfortable.</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened again and Nina emerged wearing his grey button down like a dress. “How do I look?” she said.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the alcohol, but she looked good. And not in the polite I’m-saying-this-because-we’re-friends way. The bottom of his shirt hit her upper thigh. Had it been any shorter it wouldn’t be covering her. She rolled the sleeves and left the top two buttons undone.</p>
<p>“You look good… I mean not as good as me of course,” he quickly corrected.</p>
<p>She laughed looking him up and down, “I could say the same for you.”</p>
<p>They made their way down the hallway and everyone started laughing and cheering when they walked backed into the room.</p>
<p>Alfie whistled and shouted, “Work it, Jerome!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Nina, that actually looks kind of amazing on you,” Amber said.</p>
<p>She twirled before taking her place back on the couch. “Why thank you.” She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but she thought she saw Fabian blushing.</p>
<p>The game carried on, the antics got crazier, and the pile of empty bottles sitting on the coffee table got bigger. Mara got to create a drink and give it the person of her choice (she filled a cup with rum and a splash of coke and gave it to Mick), Alfie had to remove two items of clothing (he made everyone believe he was going to take his shirt off before playfully removing both his socks), and Amber had to take as many sips as there were dumb guys in the room (she took five sips without hesitation.)</p>
<p>It was nearly midnight now and the group agreed to let Amber read one more challenge from her phone. “Ooh this one is perfect. Truth or dare?” she read, “Go around the room, play with the neighbor to your right, three sips if someone refuses. Mick starts.”</p>
<p>He turned to his right and smiled at Mara, “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>“Truth,” she said instantly.</p>
<p>“Is it true…” he hesitated, trying to find the right words, “If I never went to Australia would we… would you still be my girl?”</p>
<p>Mara blushed and took a sip of her drink, but behind the bottle a small grin was forming on her lips. “Um… yes. I think I would be.”</p>
<p>Mick was beaming.</p>
<p>The game continued on until it reached a very buzzed Jerome. He grinned mischievously and turned on the couch so he was facing Amber. “Amber…” he almost sang.</p>
<p>Her face dropped. “Oh no…”</p>
<p>“Truth or dare?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip and then said, “I’m probably going to regret this, but dare.”</p>
<p>He pondered for a moment, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to mess with her. Should he ruin her perfectly curated Instagram feed and have her post a picture of his choice? Make her drink a gross concoction of whatever he could find in the kitchen? Prank call Anubis House?</p>
<p>He looked around the room, still thinking about the perfect dare, when he realized something. Almost everyone was coupled up. Alfie and Willow were still going strong, as were Eddie and Patricia. Mick and Mara seemed to have reconnected and as the night went on, they inched closer and closer together. And worst of all, Joy and Fabian. The thought of seeing them kiss when the clock struck midnight in a few minutes left a pit of his stomach, and he felt lonelier than he had felt in a long time.</p>
<p>An idea popped in his head, and he blurted it out before thinking it through, “I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midnight.”</p>
<p>Amber looked pleasantly surprised. “I was not expecting that. But if you say so… I pick Nina.”</p>
<p>Nina’s eyes widened and though she wasn’t saying anything the expression on her face screamed Why did you do this to me?!</p>
<p>“No no no, not her!” Jerome protested, the consequences of his bright idea suddenly hitting him. Deep down he hoped she would say Joy, but he should have known Amber wouldn’t mess with Fabian like that. They were too close. But Nina? Why would she pick Nina? Sure, they were hitting it off tonight, but it felt more out of pity as they watched their exes get together unexpectedly. Before tonight, they were always butting heads and getting in each other’s way. They were both so stubborn back at school. When she needed something for Sibuna, nothing was going to stop her which was especially annoying when it got tangled up in his own plans. The thought of kissing her just felt… wrong.</p>
<p>Amber just smiled, clearly very pleased with her decision, and said, “Too late, can’t take it back now!” She looked down at her watch, “Speaking of, it’s almost midnight and daddy left me the good champagne. Come help me Nina?”</p>
<p>Nina got up immediately, ready to have a moment alone with Amber. “What was that about?” she whispered when she thought she was out of ear shot, but Jerome heard every word.</p>
<p>“Do you guys wanna go outside?” Alfie asked, “Amber said her neighbors usually set off fireworks, we should check them out.”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded excitedly and stood up, looking for shoes and jackets left in various places around the house.</p>
<p>With just two minutes to spare, the friends gathered on the back patio excitedly awaiting the arrival of 2014. The back door opened and Amber emerged with two bottles of champagne. Nina was right behind her holding a tray of empty glasses. “Jerome, come hold the door for Nina,” Amber ordered. </p>
<p>He didn’t try to argue, quickly putting his hand on the door so they could both slip through. “Thanks,” Nina said sheepishly.</p>
<p>She followed Amber and placed the tray down on a table.</p>
<p>“Alright, 30 seconds to go!” Eddie announced. He had pulled a countdown up on his phone, “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!” Everyone joined in, chanting excitedly.</p>
<p>“Six! Five!” Jerome glanced over at Nina, wondering if he should walk over to her.</p>
<p>“Four! Three!” They made eye contact and she quickly looked down at her feet.</p>
<p>“Two! One!” Well, it’s now or never he thought.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year!” Fireworks erupted in the distance as the couples embraced. Amber even walked up to KT giggling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>Jerome made his way over to Nina. “I think I owe you a kiss.”</p>
<p>She looked him in the eyes, smiling softly. “I think you do.”</p>
<p>They just stared at each other for a moment. Nina laughed awkwardly causing Jerome to chuckle too. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them, and kissed her.</p>
<p>They were both hesitant at first, letting their lips linger, but neither ready to break a part. Then to his surprise, Nina started kissing back. Like really kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She slung her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to reach him better. He thought he heard champagne bottles popping but he ignored it. He was kissing Nina Martin and for some reason he couldn’t understand at the moment, he didn’t want to stop.</p>
<p>“Damn Jerry, get a room!” Eddie yelled. Alfie let out a whistle and the pair quickly broke apart. Their cheeks were red and it wasn’t from the cold, but they both couldn’t stop grinning. </p>
<p>Amber popped up behind them seemingly out of nowhere. “Champagne?” she asked, handing then both a glass.</p>
<p>“Happy new year, Nina,” Jerome said, holding out his glass.</p>
<p>Nina clinked her glass against his, “Happy new year, Jerome.”</p>
<p>Everyone mingled outside for a while, admiring the fireworks, sipping champagne, and sharing memories from the crazy year that had been 2013. Eddie brought Nina up to speed on all things Sibuna and Mick, overhearing their conversation, finally learned about all the mysteries that had unfolded at Anubis House without him every knowing.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad I wasn’t the last to find out,” Mara teased.</p>
<p>Soon the cold got the best of everyone and they filed back inside. Amber had invited everyone to stay the night so they could get home safely in the morning.</p>
<p>“We have two guest rooms upstairs, plus my parent’s room is open but I swear to god if anyone does anything crazy in there, I will kill you.” Everyone laughed but she just crossed her arms. “I’m not kidding. Anyway, if anyone wants to stay in my room with me that works too, I have a queen bed and a couch. There’s the couch down here, too. And a pullout couch in Daddy’s office.  So just… sleep wherever you want, I don’t care!”</p>
<p>The couples wandered off, exploring the house so they could claim a room.</p>
<p>KT approached Amber, “How comfy is that couch in your room?”</p>
<p>“Majorly comfy, you should definitely sleep there.” She turned to look at Nina, “Nina, we can share my bed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that works for me!”</p>
<p>KT and Nina headed upstairs. Amber lingered in the kitchen and started putting leftover snacks away. Jerome walked over quietly and started to help.<br/>“Taking the couch?” Amber asked, rolling up a bag of chips.</p>
<p>“Figured as the only single man here it was the best choice.”</p>
<p>Amber smirked. “You didn’t look single an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Jerome was suddenly very focused on dumping a bowl of pretzels back into their bag. “I mean, we’re… that was nothing. That was a dare.”</p>
<p>“You were both very committed to the dare then.” She took the pretzels out of his hand and placed them in a cabinet. She started walking away but then stopped. “Don’t forget to give Nina her dress back.”</p>
<p>Jerome looked down. He had the dress on for so long now that he completely forgot about it. “Thanks,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jerome!” She slipped into the hallway and ascended up the stairs.</p>
<p>Jerome wandered back into the living room and carefully took off the dress. He was digging around his bag for a t-shirt when he heard a voice in the entryway of the room.</p>
<p>“Thought you might want this back.” It was Nina, holding his button up. She had changed into shorts and an oversized sweatshirt boasting her new university’s name.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Thanks.” He stood up and then froze, suddenly remembering he still wasn’t wearing a shirt. She seemed to notice too, her eyes lingering downward before she caught herself and they darted back up to meet his. “Um… I have your dress, too,” he said. He walked towards her stopping an arm’s length away. He handed over her dress and grabbed his shirt. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said quietly. They both stood in silence for a moment. “Well…goodnight Jerome.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Nina.” </p>
<p>She walked towards the stairs and he sat back down on the couch, rummaging through his bag again. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and turned around again, slowly making her way back to the living room.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he joked.</p>
<p>She smiled. “Very funny. I just was wondering, um, should we… talk about earlier?”</p>
<p>“I mean… yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>She exhaled. “I guess I just wanted to say that,” the words came out slowly, “I… enjoyed…that. What happened.”</p>
<p>Jerome chuckled. “Well, good… I did too.”</p>
<p>“Cool.” She stood there for a moment before turning again. “Goodnight!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” He heard her start walking up the stairs but he had a feeling she had more to say. If he was being honest with himself, he did too. “Wait, Nina!” he called. </p>
<p>Her footsteps stopped for a moment and then got louder as she made her way back to him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“You can just… stay down here tonight? If you want,” he quickly added.</p>
<p>She smiled and slowly made her to over to the couch. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>They didn’t think about Fabian or Joy for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you're wondering, here's the original prompt:</p>
<p>Jerome: Hey guys, I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni-<br/>Jerome: NO NO NO NOT THEM</p>
<p>I used a random selector to pick a ship and ended up with Jerome and Nina. I've always thought they had really good enemies-to-lovers potential so I was really excited to write about them. I guess I'm a Jerina shipper now lol.</p>
<p>Shameless plug:<br/>If you like House of Anubis, I co-host a podcast about it! Check us out on Spotify/Apple Podcasts/everywhere else, it's called Anubis Backwards :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>